


Jumping Into the Deep End

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Pool, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Morooka goes on vacation and runs into someone he vaguely knows.  He gets to know her a lot better.





	Jumping Into the Deep End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
>  **1\. Swimming Pool**  
>  **2\. Admiration**  
>  3\. A/B/O   
> 4\. Breath play  
>  **5\. “Come lay on top of me, I’m cold.”**  
>  Additional Halloween Prompts:  
>  **1\. Potion**  
>  **2\. Witches**

Morooka did not believe his eyes. He was on vacation in America, and after a long day of tourism, he’d decided to go to the hotel pool to cool off for the evening. He had just spread his towel over a chair to stretch out on when he caught sight of her.

There was no mistaking her. Lilia Baranovskaya was a distinctively beautiful woman, and the fact that she was wearing a bathing suit instead of her usual heavy ice rink clothes couldn’t disguise her. She was so very beautiful. And the bikini she was wearing, well. She was gorgeous. He really shouldn’t be staring at her like this, that was creepy and rude, not to mention if Yakov was here with her he’d likely kick his ass. Morooka was thoroughly convinced Yakov could.

He needed to stop staring. He couldn’t.

Thankfully, someone walked between them. Morooka used the eclipse to turn away, staring at the pool instead of the beautiful woman. The water looked inviting, and he headed for the diving board.

 

Half an hour of diving and swimming later, Morooka got out of the pool to get a drink. When he got back to his chair with his sangria, Lilia was gone. It was something of a relief – he didn’t have to worry about getting caught staring at her, now. He took a sip of his drink and settled in to soak up the last of the day’s sunlight.

His glass was almost empty when his daydream of swimming with Lilia was interrupted. “Come lay on top of me.” His eyes shot open and he looked around. That had been a very vivid part of the dream, hadn’t it?

No, it had not. Lilia was stretched out on a towel near him, looking straight at him. “I’m cold. The sun’s gone. Come warm me up.”

“Um… me?”

“You’re the only other person here. Who else could I be speaking to?”

Morooka looked around. Sure enough, the few others who had been out enjoying the pool at sunset were gone. “Where’s Coach Feltsman?”

“St. Petersburg, I assume. I needed a break from the drama at the rink, and with Yuri visiting his new friend in Almaty, it was a good time.” Lilia fixed him with a stare. “You are aware that he is my _ex_ -husband, correct?”

“Well, yes, of course, but rumor’s gotten around that the two of you are reconciling because of working together with Yuri Plisetsky. After all, the gold medal at the Grand Prix Finals meant a wedding, and Yuri’s far too young to get married even if there is something to the rumors about him and Altin.”

Lilia’s laughter rang beautifully. “Well, the rumors are just that, rumors. Yakov and I have established a good professional relationship and perhaps a friendship, but we are not getting back together romantically. Nothing about the reasons we divorced has changed, so I have no intention of setting us up for another failure.”

“Oh. Well, then, um.”

Lilia smiled at him. “I noticed you staring at me earlier. Yakov doesn’t need to know, and if he does find out, I can handle him. There are rumors that I’m a witch, I know. Part of the reason I got that reputation is the way I can tame Yakov’s temper. You’re perfectly safe, and I know you’re interested.” Her eyes roamed over his body, and the soft smile changed to more of a smirk. “You’re not exactly hiding it well.”

Morooka got to his feet. This could be embarrassing, or it could be the best thing that happened to him this vacation. He’d take the leap of faith to make it the second one.


End file.
